Sharp Things
by Abby skellington
Summary: Hermiones life changes when she finds out...the ever popular HP and RW leave her and hermione is left alone. She feels she should be punished and wants to end her life. WHO will come to her rescue. I wonder?


All of the Above  
  
Chapter 1: Where Did That Come From  
  
AN: Okay.I am an amateur I will admit .I am starting this because I am very enthusiastic about ff.net and I wanted to share my ideas like most everyone else. I want you to enjoy this of course but I also want constructive criticism as well .Flamers are necessary I suppose if u believe it is needed. Please don't send me a flame because you think my story is lame and stupid and you simply don't like it. I would think you would be capable enough to just not waste your time and write a fucking flame in the first place and just STOP READING THE STORY. For those of you who would politely like to share your opinions and would be brutally honest yet not cruel are welcome to state what they have to say. I know I know this may be a little hard for all those hard asses out there but please watch your step because I'm not the nicest either but when it comes to writing be open minded.sorry that was long and boring but thanks if you actually read it! Any way kinda dark comedy I guess I have all of everything set but I am not sure how much I will post. I plan to get better and better with all of your help but it all depends if you wish for the story to go on. So here's the first chappie of my *cough;doomed;cough* . Story I do have another pen name and I have reviewed almost everyone's stories sooooo I just don't want to embarrass myself so no one will ever no who I am unless my story happens to be good blah blah well we shall see..0kay.  
  
I stared out of the window. Unconsciously talking to myself yet listening to my own conversation. I was alone as always, on the Hogwarts Express for the most depressing year of my life. 'Why didn't I kill myself' I thought out loud, 'oh right, I tried and almost got myself sent to a mental hospital'.  
  
Suddenly, interrupting my scolding session, there was a knock at the door. I scrunched into the corner as I tried to disappear. No such luck. 'Damn, where is the ever present pothead when you need him', 'Ha! I'll jump out of the window end it all and they won't even know I left. God your good Hermione,' I praised myself. I stood up and put my head out of the window, then my leg. But that's when the door flew open. Obviously the person on the other side had become a little too impatient. This ruined my plans in its entirety. Since I was halfway out my leg slipped and I was now dangling off the side of a train. Hell it felt great. The adrenaline rush was unbelievable. I simply smiled.  
  
"What the fuck is going on" something interrupted my adrenaline high, and I almost let go to cross my arms. "What the hell are you doing" the voice said again. That cool ice voice was unmistakably Malfoys, but sounded desperate as though something was scaring him I suppose you could say. I sniggered behind a tussle of black hair the wind had whipped into my face.  
  
I wanted to let go then. Let that evil ass Malfoy watch my head splatter against the tracks. Too late. Malfoy was already pulling me back in and my upper body was inside and he was still pulling, in exasperation.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" he said still startled by my actions, when I was fully inside.  
  
"What does it look like" I drawled lazily. He only looked at me flabbergasted "What" I asked frustrated. Did he have a staring problem. I crossed my arms and heaved a sigh. I plopped down on the seat and brought my knees to my chest. I picked up my conversation with myself like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
I slowly turned my head. "I don't know, are you still here." "Why were you here in the first place?" I said still lazily, as if I was totally uninterested.  
  
"I was looking for an empty compartment cause' I wanted to get away from the gits Crabbe and Goyle." He stated hotly.  
  
"Oh" sighing again I slid further into the corner.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No." I said plainly. It was obvious wasn't it? I turned my head to look at him and almost laughed out but held it under wraps. He didn't miss anything of course and switched from his twitching state to an astute one. "No the question is, are you okay? "I asked holding back my smile. That earned me a glare of course.  
  
"I'm just trying to help!" he whispered harshly.  
  
"Help.a mudblood?" I looked down. "Like me?" "I never thought I'd see the day"  
  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it."  
  
I brought my head to my knees again. I tried to hide my face. I wasn't going to show him I was crying. I couldn't let him see me. He'd just think I was a worthless, coward of a mudblood like he always said. And what would always be true. Accept I wasn't a coward. No, I was alone and afraid. But, I was still going, I was just afraid. Potter and Weasely had left me all because.  
  
"Granger" he snapped.  
  
All because, I couldn't say it. She liked him(AN: not Draco) a lot but it wasn't the same. Everything happened so fast. Everything hit like a rock in the head, and I came flying back with no one to catch me when I fell.  
  
"Granger" he snapped again.  
  
I whipped my head up totally oblivious that he was there. Realization hit and instantly shot my head back down to my knees. Like I said though, Malfoys don't miss anything.  
  
"Granger?" he came closer.  
  
"Don't come near me" I said drying my eyes with my black long sleeve and stood up. "I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself. I'm sick of people not caring about me. I'm sick of being alone. But now, now it's too late. No one can stop me from suicide. My tears are a waste of time and I should be punished. I shouldn't be alive. I never should have been." I said all in one breath choking as I breathed in the fresh air. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my razor blade. I tore at my thighs. Then my wrists and neck. Finally my waist and my cheeks.  
  
Malfoy stood there, horror written across his face.  
  
Blood seeped threw the many gashes that covered my body. My black clothes turned to a rusty brown where the blood, now gushing, had stained. I could feel all the pain becoming one big throbbing hurt. I made a few final thrusts and collapsed on the ground. The last thing I remember was Draco, angelic Draco.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. It was disgusting and painful just watching her inflict pain upon her milky flesh. He ran to catch her and found himself on the floor of a train, with a frail, pail, and unconscious Hermione Granger. All he could think was 'where did that come from?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: you know the drill. Plz once again I stress no evil flames just.brutally honest ones thx. O btw no gag me with a spoon love promise.that is if I continue of course. 


End file.
